Cruel to be kind
by LoveIt123
Summary: Leah's life is filled with things that are not good for her. She is on a downward spiral. Can anyone help her recover? UP FOR ADOPTION. . .MAIL ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.
1. The Secret's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**_Leah may seem slightly out of character in this, but I've decided to write it anyway._

Sex, drugs and booze, the constant three things in my life. The only things I can truly rely on.  
See life's gone slightly down hill since my boyfriend imprinted on my cousin and left me for her. Cue the **booze**.

Then to make matters worse, I phase in to a werewolf. A bloody werewolf! Thus giving my poor old dad a heart attack and killing him. See girls aren't meant to be werewolves but apparently my body doesn't agree with that. I'm a freak. Cue the **drugs.**

And then, just because life really hates me, the Alpha of the pack I happen to be in is my said ex-boyfriend. Only now with the mind link, I get to see his every thought about my darling cousin, about how he does love me, but he loves her so much more. Yeah, I don't appreciate being second best. Cue the mindless **sex.**

So basically, this is all my life consists of at the moment; sex, drugs and booze. Can't complain really, it makes me forget about the pain. When I first joined the pack, I was a class one bitter harpy, but now I see no point in making the rest of the boy's feel my pain as well. After all, they are still my brothers whether I like it or not and as annoying as they can be, I do love them, despite the fact I make it seem like I don't.

Wondering if my brothers know about my three little secrets? Well the answer to that is no. I'm good at controlling my thoughts around them when we're in wolf form.  
_Beep beep beep!_ Damn, time to stop day dreaming. Ah it's Seth, my younger brother who also happens to be a werewolf too. He says that we're having a meeting at Sam and Emily's in 10 minutes. Oh well, I best get a move on then. I spray myself with deodorant to make sure I don't stink of weed.

Walking up the road to Sam and Emily's house, I sigh and wonder if this is how my life's truly supposed to be. Drinking incessantly, getting high or doing hardcore drugs and having mindless sex with people. I never wanted this, I wanted better for myself. Suddenly, I find myself at the front door of Sam and Emily's homely little cottage on the border of La Push. Time to end the pity party.  
I tap lightly on the door before walking straight in, after all I do have some manners left. There sitting in the living room is the whole pack; Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady and Colin. They all notice me walking in and each one of them gives me a weird look. Ok, thats strange.

'Leah we know' Sam says. Of course, so like Sam to get straight to the point  
'Umm, know what?' I say innocently. They couldn't possibly know. I mean, I make sure to keep my thoughts simple around them. I've never slipped up, or at least I think I haven't.  
'Everything Leah. The sex, the drugs, the alcohol. Everything.' Paul all but screams at me.

Oh crap. I guess they do know. My secrets out.

_A.N: Should I continue with this story or not? R&R and let me know.  
Be nice, this is my first story._


	2. One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**_A.N: I'm thinking about turning this into a Leah/Paul story. The reason being there aren't many stories involving these two characters. Leah's definitely OOC but I'm just playing around with a few things here._

Chapter 2-One step at a time.

Crap, crap, crap. Oh I wish that earth would just open up and swallow me whole. I looked up to see the accusing stares of my pack mates. Should I deny all knowledge of what their talking about? No I should just own up now, it's not as if things could get any worse for me.

_'Oh that.'_ I say flatly. Probably not the best comeback but I was too shocked to form a better one. The rest of the boys just look at me, to dazed to even shout. Paul in particular is definitely angry, his whole frame is trembling with anger and if he doesn't calm down, he'll end up phasing in the middle of Sam and Emily's living room.  
_'Oh that? Really Leah is that all you can say? Don't you think you owe us an explanation? It's stopping today Leah. Whatever's going on with you, it needs to stop.'_ Sam snarls at me. Ok, now I'm getting pissed off. When the hell did they all find out? I give Sam the death glare.  
_'Who the hell do you think you are Sam? You don't control me and you don't control what I do with my life! _I say whilst poking him harshly in the chest. At least the shocks worn off now, it's just been replaced with a very pissed off female werewolf. _  
'That's where you're wrong Lee-lee.'_ I growl at the stupid nickname he insists on calling me. _'As your Alpha, you are my responsibility. And what you do does not just affect yourself; it affects the rest of the pack too. So. . .from now on, you will have a member or two of the pack with you at all times. We are going to make sure this ends now, once and for all.'_ Sam states. God I want to knock that smug look straight off his face._  
_I feel my entire body shaking with anger, how fucking dare he. I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big girl and it's my life. I head directly to the back door, knowing I'll have no control over my phasing whatsoever.

Once phased, wrecking yet another set of clothes, I sprint into the forest ignoring the screams of _'Leah, come back' _in my head. I need to get away from all this. From all of them. I push my body into moving faster as I see Jared and Paul also in their wolfy forms chasing right after me.

_'Just leave me alone'_ I scream to them. I need something to make me forget about all of this. Where are the good old drugs or beer when I need it? I'm brought away from my thoughts by two very nasty growls. Shit, forgot they could hear me.  
_'No can do Leah. You heard Sam. A member or two of the pack is to be with you at all times.'_ Jared thinks smoothly. Idiot sounds as if he's making a speech.  
_'And we're on first shift so you might as well quit running off cos' we'll just follow you anyway' _grumbles Paul. Huh, I'm guessing he's still pissed. I don't understand why he's so pissed with me though. He's not the one that's been assigned a babysitter to watch his every move.  
_'I'm pissed off with you Leah because you are better than all that shit your doing' _Huh, who knew Paul cared so much.  
_'Of course we care Lee. We all care. You are as much a part of this pack as we are. And we love you, that's why we're doing this. We just want to help you get better.'_ Jared reasons with me softly. Better? They make it seem like I'm sick or something. Although I guess it's sweet that they even care enough to want me to have a better life.  
I slow my pace down so Jared and Paul can catch up with me and hold back the bitchy response that tries to slip out; instead replying _'Do you honestly think having someone with me 24/7 is going to stop me from getting wasted or high? It's not going to be as easy as saying ok I'll give it all up.'_ I sigh mentally. Like I was saying before, this really wasn't how I wanted my life to turn out. But I wasn't as naive as Sam or the others in thinking that having someone with me at all times was going to make giving these things up any easier. They had become the easiest way in helping me cope with my life. _'It's going to be hard and I know for a fact that me being who I am isn't going to make it any easier. But I also know that this wasn't the life my dad would have wanted for me, and I know you guys don't want this for me either. So I guess I'm willing to at least give it a try.'_ I come to a complete halt and watch as both boys bound forward towards me.  
_'Lee, we know this is going to be hard. Believe me; we know just how stubborn you can be. But you know, just give one thing up at a time for the moment. Start with the drugs, then the booze and then the meaningless sex with strangers. I mean it's not as if you have to give up booze and sex completely you know? Just cut it down, way down.' _Paul jokes with a wolfy grin and I'm glad to see he's back to his normal jokey self for some reason. I don't like him being angry with me. I see Jared in the corner of my eye just staring at us meaningfully.  
_'Yeah like Paul said; just take it one step at a time. We'll all be there to help.'  
_  
I close the gap between us so that I'm in front of them. I rest my head on Paul's neck and then trot over to Jared and do the same. A wolf version of a hug.  
_'Thank you.'_ I say.  
_'For what?'_ Jared barks, still stunned by my surprise hug. What can I say; I'm not usually a touchy feely person.  
_'For making me see that you care. That you all care. It's good to know, you know?'_ I say trying to convey exactly how I feel.  
_'Don't mention it. Now I think we can still make breakfast if we hurry up so c'mon.'_ I laugh which comes out as a strangled bark. Typical boys thinking of their stomachs.

Racing back to Sam and Emily's I know I've got a long way to go on my road to recovery, but I also know that with my boys, my pack, I'll get there eventually, no matter how hard it is.  
And boy is it going to be hard giving up my three favourite things.  
But today's a new day, so let the test begin.__

**'**_**Just find a reason why and take one step at a time.'**_

**A.N. Okay so at the moment I'm stuck on idea's on where to start and go from this point here. If anyone has any idea's please let me know. Two minds are better than one so they say.**

Also _**reviews are love. **_**Please read and review. Thanks. =)**


End file.
